1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for reducing the effect of aerodynamic drag on an automotive vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an air deflector for directing air flow around at least one of the front end, the rear end, and the tires of automotive vehicles such as automobiles and trucks so as to improve the aerodynamic characteristics of the vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various parts of automotive vehicles interfere with the smooth flow of air around the vehicle during vehicle operation. This interference creates turbulent air flow, and a corresponding increased coefficient of aerodynamic drag. The increased aerodynamic drag requires increased engine power to move the vehicle, thereby leading to decreased fuel efficiency and increased vehicle operating costs. There are, therefore, substantial advantages to be achieved by reducing the turbulence and aerodynamic drag associated with a moving vehicle by altering the flow of air around the vehicle.
Various devices for reducing aerodynamic drag on vehicles, especially trucks, are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,541 discloses an under trailer air deflector for use with a tractor trailer. The deflector consists of a fairing that is suspended beneath the truck or trailer body immediately in front of the rear wheels and that extends completely across the width of the body. The surface of the fairing is curved in both a lateral and a vertical direction to deflect air and entrained water or snow around or under the wheels. The device is formed with a plurality of generally vertical grooves angled toward the center line of the vehicle. The grooves direct air downwardly and between the rear wheels of the vehicle.
However, there can be various drawbacks associated with such conventional devices. For example, the above-described deflector is of relatively complex design, is of fixed shape for a specific vehicle, and is of relatively heavy duty construction for use with a tractor trailer.
Therefore, a need exists for an automotive air deflector that provides the requisite amount of air deflection, but that is of relatively simple design and construction, is easily secured without alteration of the associated vehicle, and can be configured for a wide variety of vehicles, including both automobiles and trucks.